1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the game of golf and, more particularly, to a device which embodies unique ball retrieval means whereby an individual may practice various golf shots alone.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, apparatuses have been developed to permit a golfer to practice golf shots, primarily simulative of tee and fairway shots, without spending inordinate amounts of time in retrieving the ball. The Sprague Patent No. 883,058, which was issued in 1908, disclosed an anchor pin and ring assembly wherein the captured golf ball is engaged directly to a length of elastic cord-like material and, upon stroking, is thereby attached to travel rotatingly about an anchor pin, thus moving through a substantially circular path of limited radius. Some 70 years later, an alternative form of tethering a golf ball was shown in Marple Patent No. 4,095,798 wherein the tethered ball is attached directly to a non-elastic cord, providing for relatively increased flight. Schnurr Patent No. 1,326,976, Windall Patent No. 3,122,369 and Butkus Patent Nos. 3,502,337 and 3,521,887 all reveal elongated tethering members composed in part of nonstretchable and elastic components; none revealing facile retrievable means. The Wendall patent and that of Vroome Patent No. 4,071,250 provide for metal components, such a device having chain-forming elements providing a substantial portion of the tether itself. Such metal components are susceptible to rust or corrosion from ground dampness or from moisture in the air, as well as adding to the bulk and weight of the apparatus, which may inhibit flight of the golf ball during practice, as well as making storage and transport of the device more difficult.
None of the above patents disclose in addition to a compact, manually controlled reel for retaining the tether cord, an elastic segment to facilitate the return of the ball thereby obviating the need for the individual to have to move about a great deal between shots to regain the ball for positioning for the succeeding shot. Moon Patent No. 3,826,439, however, reveals a complex reel structure located within a relatively enlarged and apparently heavy housing having motor means for reel operation.